<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Trail by TitiaBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684319">Blood Trail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny'>TitiaBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Trail [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, MinChanVerse, minchan, misterio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Felix se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou, numa tentativa de melhorar o meu humor, e eu simplesmente ignorei, o afastando minimamente.</p><p>Não que eu não quisesse abraços, mas eu quero o abraço dele. Quero passar a madrugada com a cabeça repousada nas coxas dele, recebendo o cafuné dele enquanto conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias. Quero ouvir a risada dele, ver o sorriso dele.</p><p>E Felix não é Minho. Por mais que seja praticamente um irmãozinho mais novo para mim, não é quem eu quero agora.[...]</p><p>Minchan | MinChanVerse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Trail [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá! Como estão?</p><p>Primeiramente, eu quero avisar que esse capítulo contém cenas fortes e que podem causar gatilho, então se você for uma pessoa sensível, não recomendo a leitura.</p><p>Em segundo lugar, aos que ficaram, deixo aqui meu alerta de hidratação! Bebam muita água e espero que tenham lencinhos por perto</p><p>Em terceiro lugar, boa leitura a todos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/blood-trail-21762786">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And thats how I died</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uma semana. Faz exatamente uma semana que Lee Minho, o cara por quem eu tenho um penhasco e que que compartilha as mesmas amizades que eu, sumiu do mapa. Estranhamente, ninguém parece se importar com isso, ou se lembrar dele. É como se ele nunca tivesse existido.</p><p>Me sentia angustiado com a situação. Minho nunca foi muito de contato físico, não como eu ou Felix, e sempre teve um humor diferenciado, beirando ao ácido. Mas em minha cabeça, ao menos Seungmin se lembraria, afinal, eles viviam brigando. Soltei uma risadinha nasal, completamente amargurado, completamente alheio ao assunto da conversa do nosso grupinho, no nosso lugar favorito. Desde que entramos na faculdade, tinhamos a chamada Sagrada Sexta-feira, onde nos reuníamos no terraço do apartamento do Han e bebiamos, colocavamos o papo em dia, coisas assim, pelo menos duas sextas-feiras do mês. E claro que meu humor questionável chamou atenção de todos os presentes.</p><p>— Parece que alguém está irritado. — Hyunjin comentou e eu revirei os olhos para o obvio. Estou irritado pelo simples fato de que eu sou o único que parece se importar. Felix se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou, numa tentativa de melhorar o meu humor e eu simplesmente ignorei, o afastando minimamente.</p><p>Não que eu não quisesse abraços, mas eu quero o abraço dele. Quero passar a madrugada com a cabeça repousada nas coxas dele, recebendo o cafuné dele enquanto conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias. Quero ouvir a risada dele, ver o sorriso dele.</p><p>E Felix não é Minho. Por mais que seja praticamente um irmãozinho mais novo para mim, não é quem eu quero agora. Olhei para Jisung, após respirar fundo e tentar me acalmar. O Han sempre fora bem grudado no Lee mais velho, dividiam roupas, doces, cobertores e eram como carne e unha, típicos soulmates.</p><p>— Você… Eu não entendo como você o esqueceu. — O garoto de cabelo azul me olhou confuso e eu desisti de tentar entender como haviamos chego a esse ponto. Senti minha visão embaçar no momento em que me levantei, pegando a garrafa de bebida em cima da mesinha improvisada e saí andando, ouvindo a falação entre eles, que tentavam entender o que havia acontecido comigo e a que eu estava me referindo.</p><p>Debrucei no beiral do murinho, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem e o vento frio me atingir. Queria que ele estivesse aqui. Talvez… Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo… Eu teria coragem de dizer o que sinto? Teria impedido seu desaparecimento? Por que só eu me lembro?</p><p>Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, fungando baixinho e era como se eu pudesse sentir a presença dele ali. Em minha imaginação, eu podia vê-lo ao meu lado, de costas para a paisagem da cidade, com os cotovelos apoiados na mureta e a garrafa de cerveja abandonada ali. Ele sorriria falso, como se não estivesse preocupado com as minhas lágrimas e esperaria o meu tempo, até que eu estivesse pronto para falar o que me incomoda. Eu queria dizer que seu sorriso é bonito, mesmo quando não é verdadeiro, que não precisa sentir vergonha de suas cicatrizes na barriga, ou se sentir cheinho por ter as coxas grossinhas. Que não precisa regrar tanto a alimentação porque é simplesmente perfeito para mim, de qualquer forma.</p><p>Não sei dizer ao certo quando me apaixonei. Só sei que passei a ter inveja de como Felix e Jisung podiam facilmente o abraçarem sem ele resmungar por horas, ou como ele não resistia a vontade de estapear a bunda dos dois, ou morder as bochechas do Jeongin. Sentia inveja de como ele e Seungmin brigavam, porque sempre havia um tom de divertimento vindo dos dois em cada frase implicante. Sentia inveja da maneira como ele cuidava de Hyunjin, sempre disfarçando, mas vez ou outra o chamando de namorado, mesmo que não fossem, ou como provocava Changbin o chamando de anão e pintor de rodapé, para depois deitar no sofá com ele e maratonarem Friends. Inicialmente eu pensei que fosse ciúmes, mas notei que não era como se eu não gostasse de vê-lo interagindo com os outros, e sim inveja, porque eu queria que ele fizesse tudo isso comigo também, mesmo que tivessemos nossos momentos nas madrugadas.</p><p>E me irritava a maneira como ele nunca se permitia mostrar suas fraquezas, nem mesmo para mim. Estava sempre sorrindo, segurando as pontas, como se nada o abalasse, mesmo que estivesse com o coração em pedaços ou fisicamente machucado, mentalmente exausto. Ele nunca gostava de nos preocupar e não faz a menor ideia de como isso apenas me deixava muito mais preocupado com ele do que com os outros. Queria poder dizer a ele que não havia problema em se permitir chorar, em se permitir demonstrar que não está bem.</p><p>Abri os olhos, mesmo não querendo encarar a realidade. Uma realidade fria e cruel onde ele não está aqui, sorrindo para mim. Virei a garrafa, ingerindo todo o conteúdo dela, sentindo os olhares dos meninos em mim. Sequei as lágrimas e respirei fundo, deixando o objeto de vidro ali no canto, ignorando os chamados dos meninos e as súplicas de Felix para que eu não fizesse nenhuma besteira, desci de volta para o apartamento. Eu preciso achá-lo, nem que eu vá até o inferno para isso. Eu vou achá-lo.</p><p>Peguei minhas chaves e minha carteira na mesinha de centro do Han, xingando mentalmente o azulado por ter sumido com cada uma das fotos do Minho que tinham espalhadas pelo apartamento.</p><p>E se ele estivesse tentando esquecer? Bom, se esse fosse o caso, ele entenderia minha revolta, ele entenderia o que eu quis dizer. Pedi um uber e desci no endereço do Know. Há quanto tempo eu não pisava na casa dele? Três semanas, talvez mais. E a residência parecia ter congelado no tempo, como se ele nunca tivesse desaparecido. Dori estava na janela e miou ao meu ver. Usei minha chave reserva e agradeci mentalmente por ter reflexos razoavelmente rápidos, para poder segurar um gatinho querendo dar uma voltinha. Segurei Sooni e o aconcheguei em meus braços, entrando na casa e fechando a porta atrás de mim.</p><p>Havia uma xícara branca com desenhos de patinhas de gato na bancada da cozinha, havia sido um presente meu, e o café dentro dela estava gelado. Contudo, havia comida nas tigelas dos gatos e a fonte de água estava ligada. Era como se ele estivesse ali e ao mesmo tempo, não estivesse. Meu coração acelerou e as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer. Doongi estava deitado ao lado do celular do dono, que estava aos pedaços, próximo a uma trilha de sangue.</p><p>— Minho? — chamei baixo, com a voz embargada. Talvez eu estivesse bêbado e tendo alucinações. Talvez Jisung esteja fingindo que não se lembra e venha para cá para cuidar dos gatos. Não, ele teria levado os gatos para o apartamento se fosse o caso. Mesmo trêmulo, soltei Sooni no chão e peguei meu próprio aparelho, ligando para o Han. Eu preciso tirar essa dúvida.</p><p>O azulado me atendeu no terceiro toque, com um suspiro aliviado. Pude ouvir Changbin ao fundo pedindo para que ele perguntasse se eu cheguei em casa bem.</p><p>— Hyung… por favor, me diz que você está na sua casa...</p><p>— Me diz que você se lembra dele. Me diz que tem vindo na casa dele e que é você quem está cuidando dos gatos. Que sabe onde ele está e que estão brincando comigo. Por favor, Jisung. Me fala que esse rastro de sangue que eu estou vendo não é dele e que eu estou tendo alucinações por não estar dormindo direito há quatro dias e estou bêbado. — O interrompi, soltando todo o meu medo, encostando minhas costas na parede e escorregando até estar sentado no chão com os três gatos se esfregando em mim, como se sentissem minha dor. — Fala para mim que ele só saiu para viajar e esqueceu de me avisar e que por isso vocês não parecem se importar com o fato de não termos notícias dele há exatos oito dias.</p><p>O garoto ficou em silêncio por um tempo e então eu percebi que estava no viva-voz, porque Felix se manifestou.</p><p>— Onde você está, Channie? — a voz grave do australiano mais novo soou baixa, suave e preocupada. Foi covardia. Minho me chamava assim quando estavamos sozinhos e ele se permitia abandonar os honoríficos.</p><p>— Lee Minho, vinte e três anos. Pai de três gatos, mas você e Seungmin nunca se lembram que são três. Cursava medicina veterinária, era o soulmate do Jisung, chamava Jeongin de filhote e fazia carinho em vocês como se estivesse fazendo carinho em gatos. Tinha um humor ácido e vivia a base do deboche, mas era um amigo incrível e estava sempre cuidando da gente. — respondi, querendo uma resposta para as minhas próprias perguntas.</p><p>— Eu não faço ideia de quem você está falando, hyung. — a voz do Han soou e estava embargada. — Mas dói… meu peito dói como se eu devesse saber.</p><p>— Porque você deveria. — murmurei, desligando a chamada logo em seguida.</p><p>Me levantei, ainda sentindo minhas pernas tremerem e abandonei meu celular ali, junto ao dele. Criei coragem e segui a trilha que levava até o banheiro do quarto dele. Tinha medo do que eu encontraria ali, sentindo que iria quebrar. A cama estava bagunçada, haviam alguns brinquedos dos gatos por ali e o moletom que ele estava usando no dia que o vi pela última vez estava jogado na cadeira.</p><p>— Minho? — chamei de novo, colocando a mão na maçaneta e prendendo a respiração como se isso fosse ajudar em algo. Abri a porta lentamente, sentindo meus batimentos aumentarem a cada movimento.</p><p>O sangue seguia até a banheira, onde o corpo do garoto estava. O peito não se movia, indicando que ele não estava respirando, os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo e a água da banheira era tingida de vermelho. Me aproximei, mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar conter o choro, sentindo minhas pernas cederem ao lado do corpo.</p><p>— Não devia ter vindo. — Dei um leve um pulinho ao ouvir a voz do mais novo, um tanto rouca, como se não dissesse nada há dias. — Devia ter me esquecido, como os outros. Apagar memórias é um saco e eu achei que só Jisung estava persistindo em se lembrar das coisas.</p><p>Senti o medo percorrer meu corpo. Minho não respirava, não abria os olhos, não tinha cor, mas estava falando comigo. Sua boca bonita estava avermelhada pelo sangue que escorria e pingava na banheira. Movido pela preocupação, toquei seu braço, sentindo o pânico percorrer meu corpo ao notar a temperatura dele. Uma temperatura cadavérica. Engoli um grito ao vê-lo abrir os olhos.</p><p>Seus lindos olhos castanhos possuiam um tom vermelho carmim e meu corpo paralisou. O Lee passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu falso, havia culpa em seus olhos. Ele se virou para mim, levando a mão molhada para o meu rosto e dedilhou minha mandíbula, descendo os dedos pelo meu pescoço, traçando a linha da jugular.</p><p>Não dissemos nada, eu nem ao menos conseguia, mas entendi o que significava. Ele estava com sede e eu seria esquecido, me tornaria mais um dos corpos que, provavelmente, haviam sido enterrados em seu jardim. Ele não queria, mas faria.</p><p>— Eu te amo. — foi tudo o que consegui dizer antes de ser puxado para dentro da banheira e sentir os lábios gelados em meu pescoço. A dor veio, tão intensa quanto imaginei que viria e um gemido de dor escapou por meus lábios, enquanto eu sentia tudo se tornar escuro, sentindo seu corpo gélido abraçando o meu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>